


Anime Night With Jalter

by GainingGensokyo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BBW, Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fat fetish, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GainingGensokyo/pseuds/GainingGensokyo
Summary: You take up Jalter on her anime night offer. Seems though she didn't intend for you to watch much of anything
Kudos: 6





	Anime Night With Jalter

How had you gotten into this scenario? You could only ponder, staring into the black shorts that strained to contain the enormous ass that now dangled over you. Jalter’s offer seemed innocent enough at first; bingeing anime to pass otherwise empty time. By now, however, it was becoming quite apparent she didn’t intend for you to watch much of anything. Part of you realizes that it would probably be in your best interest to move, but before the rest of your body catches up, it’s far too late; hundreds of pounds of Servant squish now descending rapidly onto you, pressing you into the fabric. While the couch and your tormentor both had ample give, it was a cold comfort given the sheer heft. At first, you tried to squirm free, to sneak out of the adipose prison. An effort that proved itself fruitless soon enough, only leaving you tired out.“What’s wrong? Can’t handle a little weight?” The darkened saint snickers a bit in sadistic glee, making sure to shift her weight around as much as she could. You would try to speak up, if only the flab of her back didn’t make for such an effective gag. “If you’ve got any objections, now’s the time to voice them, Master.” Answered by nothing but the groaning of her own overworked gut, she shrugs. “Suit yourself, then. Because I’ve got a lot to catch up on...” 

The hours seemed to stretch out, the couch around you soaked in Avenger’s sweat. What exactly Jalter was watching, it was hard to guess; it wasn’t as if you could see the screen through the pale flesh stifling you. You had bigger concerns, anyways, judging by the sounds of her stomach. What had started as the gurgling of digestion was now the rumblings of something much more sinister. “Man...I’m so glad I’m not you right now, Master.” Her comment only confirmed those fears. 

**Ffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!** What little air you had was soon replaced by a sulfur-scented miasma. Jalter lets out a sigh of relief, before another foul blast is loosened, and another. Your own sweat starts to mingle with hers, your confines forming a small dutch oven. “Doing alright down there? Didn’t choke on that last one?” It seemed that, despite what it appeared, she at least had some interest in your continued survival…”Good. I’d hate to have to cut this short.” At least, so that she could continue her tormenting. The sound of a pop can opening rings out. “I’ve got things lined up so that I don’t gotta get up for the whole weekend.Two whole days of this fat ass smothering you. Aren’t you excited?” Any objection you made was drowned out by a rather loud **BRAAAAAAAAPT**. “Glad to hear it.” You were in for a very, very long time...


End file.
